A eso se le llama vivir
by Amai do
Summary: Lo más difícil después de perder físicamente a alguien es tratar de continuar con tu vida. Es muy complicado, pero hay muchas personas al rededor que nos ayudan a recordar que mientras superamos la ausencia de un ser querido, debemos vivir... vivir por aquellos que tenemos a nuestro cargo, pero principalmente, por uno mismo. **Oneshot** Ubicado en medio de D:EPE


Para entender este fic es **NECESARIO** haber leído **"Digimon: El poder de los emblemas"**… vale, vale, no es tan necesario jeje, (yo y mis intentos de publicidad) sólo basta con saber que en mi fic, hay una parte en la que Yamato y Gabumon mueren en una misión del espacio por ayudar a otros compañeros, pero en realidad no murieron, lograron salvarse abriendo una puerta al Digimundo. Sin embargo, todos en la tierra creyeron que sí lo hicieron y lógicamente están tristes, en especial la familia Ishida y bla bla bla.

Esta es una escena que iba a poner en ese fic, pero como fue quedando muy larga decidí omitirla y la resumí demasiado, olvidándola en la última carpeta de mi compu. Hace poco la redescubrí junto con otras escenas de ese viejo fic, (tales como "Lo mejor del mundo" y "Nuestro emblema" –fic que más adelante será publicado-) y me di a la tarea de publicar esas minihistorias.

Bueno, por último dedicar este fic a una de mis mejores amigas y persona que me inspiró a escribirlo: **Magdalena**. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en los momentos más difíciles que pase en mi vida, sé que puedo contar contigo. Gracias por tus palabras, hombro para llorar, sonrisas, lágrimas, bofetadas y sobretodo, tu amistad. Sé a la perfección el momento tan difícil que estás pasando, y la decisión importante que tienes que tomar, y debo decirte que tu tenacidad y ganas de salir adelante fue lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic. Espero que te guste esta historia aunque no conozcas mucho sobre mi universo Digimon jeje.

Por último: **Digimon no me pertenece.**

**.**

"**A eso se le llama vivir"**

**.**

_~El hecho de que él haya muerto, no significa que yo también tenga que dejar de vivir~_

Posdata: te amo. **–Cecelia Ahern**

**.**

**.**

Silencio sepulcral en la casa Ishida. No había risas, no se escuchaban dulces melodías tocadas por los niños, ni la televisión, ni juegos, ni mucho menos se sentía ese cálido y reconfortante ambiente de amor; sólo se sentía un vacío. Un vacío como el que Yamato Ishida había dejado en la vida de cuantas personas lo hubieran conocido.

Aiko y Yuujou Ishida se habían ido a sus recamaras desde que llegaron a la casa después de dos días en el hogar de sus abuelos maternos. Necesitaban estar a solas por un rato, incluso Sora intentó acompañarlos, pero como buenos hijos del amor y la amistad, se encerraban en sí mismos para evitar que otras personas los viesen sufrir. Su madre acababa de darles unas cartas que su padre dejó entre sus pertenencias en el trabajo. Al parecer Yamato lo había planeado todo en caso de que no regresara de su misión.

Así que después de que Sora recibiera una visita de sus amigos Kido, fue a recostarse y a tratar de reorganizar la nueva información que sus amigos le habían dado después de que le hicieran unos exámenes debido a la crisis nerviosa que sufrió al momento de enterarse de la noticia. Fue a su habitación y trató de dormir un poco, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía hacer otra cosa excepto llorar, sabría que nunca se repondría de esa perdida. Yamato Ishida era la persona que más había amado, y la única que sabía podía amar. Pero no permitió que sus lágrimas le derrumbasen. Ella ya había tenido dos días a solas para llorar la ausencia permanente de Yamato, no iba a dejar que sus hijos la vieran o escuchasen llorar. Hizo lo que había hecho esos dos días, se tiró en su cama, abrazó la almohada de su esposo y esperó a que sus sueños le llevasen de la realidad.

Un par de horas después Sora despertó para ir al baño, parecía que tanta presión su estomago no la soportaba, y su cuerpo rechazó la poca comida que ingirió en el almuerzo obligado por su madre.

No esperó más después de las nauseas terribles que cargaba y después de ver que sus hijos también dormían pacíficamente, regresó a su habitación. Total, no tenía nada más que hacer, pues el funeral de Yamato se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente y debía recobrar fuerzas para afrontar esa larga jornada… algo le decía que estaría muy pesada para los digimons, sus amigos, sus hijos, y sobretodo, para ella.

-Sora… tienes que comer algo. –Biyomon movió ligeramente a su recostada amiga para despertarla y hacerle entrar en razón, pero al igual que los últimos días no lo consiguió. La digital monster podría aposar su ala derecha a que su amiga había perdido unos cuantos kilos desde la terrible noticia, y eso que sólo habían pasado un par de días.

-Vamos Sora, debes seguir… no te desanimes. –animó un poco, recibiendo un bufido de parte de la pelirroja.

Se encontraba recostada y muy cansada como para siquiera enderezar su torso. Biyomon se dio por vencida, y le dio una mirada derrotada a la persona que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Sora-chan… vas a tener una baja de defensas terrible si sigues así. –comentó una voz. Al escuchar ese tono, la mujer se enderezó y observó la silueta de la persona que se encontraba allí. Se incomodó un poco, debido a que nunca había estado sola con ningún hombre que no fuese Yamato en su habitación matrimonial.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó consternada mientras se levantaba completamente de su cama.

-Mimi y los niños me pidieron que los trajera. –respondió simplemente Taichi.

-¿Y dónde está ella? –preguntó al dirigirse fuera del cuarto mientras se adecentaba un poco sus ropas y su cabello.

-Mis hijos fueron con los tuyos, al igual que los digimons. Mimi… creo que dijo que iba a lavar los platos sucios, o algo así. –comentó mientras la acompañaba bajando las escaleras.

-No debió hacer eso. –musitó incómodamente apresurando el paso para llegar y evitar que Mimi siguiera realizando los quehaceres de la casa.

Taichi sonrió mientras la vio caminar más de prisa, por más pruebas difíciles que pasara, su hermana siempre sería igual de cuidadosa y celosa de sus pertenencias.

-Deja eso Mimi, no hace falta que lo hagas. Puedo hacerlo yo. –contestó tajantemente mientras la hacia moverse de lugar.

Mimi y Taichi se apartaron un poco. Miraron tristemente a su amiga y suspiraron.

-Sora… creo que deberías descansar. –dijo la chef con un verdadero tono de preocupación.

La mujer pelirroja cerró los ojos llenos de dolor. –Es lo que hacía hasta antes de que ustedes llegaran. No es por ser grosera pero en serio necesito estar a solas. –espetó al borde del llanto.

-Pues no lo estarás por mucho. Tus seres queridos no tardan en llegar. –comentó Taichi mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga y la guiaba a la sala para tomar asiento a su lado. –ya avisamos a muchas personas que mañana es el funeral. No tienes que preocuparte, nosotros ya casi tenemos todo arreglado.

-Gracias. –susurró.

No dijeron nada, los tres guardaron silencio buscando aluna palabra sobre comenzar la plática.

-Se cómo te sientes Sora. En algún momento todos hemos perdido a alguien que queremos, pero la vida sigue amiga. La vida sigue y no podemos pararla, no intentes detenerla. –intentó animar Mimi.

Sora los observó por unos momentos. Intentó grabar cada una de las palabras que ella dijo e inferir sobre las que probablemente Taichi estaba a punto de decir. Cerró los ojos evitando que una traviesa lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Negó con la cabeza despacio, para en seguida ir aumentando la velocidad al grado de empezar a marearse.

-No. –dijo al fin. –No sabes cómo me siento. Nadie lo sabe… así que no me digas eso porque no es verdad.

Verla en ese estado, le partió el corazón a Taichi. Él creció de la mano con Sora, pasaron todas y cada una de las etapas juntos con la fiel y leal promesa de ayudarse siempre. Recordó esa navidad en la que él entendió que Sora tenía fuertes sentimientos por Yamato, y el momento que se llvó a cabo pocos días después de año nuevo en el que Yamato y él tuvieron una conversación, misma en la cual, Yamato Ishida prometió nunca hacerle daño a Sora; y aunque en la juventud, debido a varios malentendidos, le había provocado tristezas que se arreglaban a los pocos días; Yagami nunca le había visto así. Derrumbada, con ojeras, triste, y aunque no lo estuviera, sola.

-No sabes lo que es que tu vida cambie en un día. Que tus sueños se derrumben, que la persona que más amas de pronto no esté aquí. No lo sabes, y la verdad es que… -levantó su vista un poco, miró fijamente a Mimi, después a Tai y después a Mimi nuevamente. –la verdad es que tampoco quiero que lo sientas. Este dolor no se lo deseo a nadie. –ahora sí, dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran abiertamente, incluso frente a sus amigos.

Sora siempre se había caracterizado por ser la más fuerte, y a la vez la más sensible, siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en sí misma, pero en esta ocasión, ella necesitaba del consuelo que siempre daba.

Taichi, sin poder contener más su cariño, se levantó y cambió su lugar, se sentó al otro lado de Sora, de manera que ella quedará en medio de su esposa y él, para poder levantarla un poco y así darle el abrazo que ella tanto necesitaba.

Por más que intentó, el abrazo de Taichi la hizo sentirse de papel. Horas antes, cuando Momoe y Joe fueron a visitarla y le dijeron su situación de salud, le había derribado esa información, no creía que pudiera con todo lo que venía, y no sabía que podría hacerlo sola. Ni siquiera con ellos se puso así… ¿porqué con Mimi y Taichi sí?, su hijos estaban a solo unas habitaciones, no podía permitir que la escuchases llorar, porque si pasaba esto, ellos también llorarían y ahora sí… lo poco que quedaba de su entereza, se derribaría.

Se tapó la boca para poder llorar sin permitir que los sollozos se escuchasen más allá de los oídos de Yagami. Por otro lado, Mimi también se había unido al abrazo. Sora era su hermana mayor, le había dado su mano en innumerables ocasiones desde que tenía el privilegio de conocerse, nunca la había visto llorar así, era como ver derribarse la muralla que te protegía, porque para Mimi, Sora era eso y más.

Sollozos silenciosos y jadeos repetitivos eran una pequeña descripción del estado de la pelirroja en ese momento. No se imaginaba a nadie más en su estado, nadie podía comprenderla.

-Takenouchi… -murmuró el embajador mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda en señal de consuelo y cariño. –No estás sola.

La última vez que Sora escuchó esas palabras que taladraron a lo más profundo de su corazón fue cuando perdió la vista a los quince años de edad y todos y cada uno de sus amigos le animó.

-Tranquil, So… sé que la debes de estar pasando súper mal, pero piensa que Yamato no te querría ver así. Para él tú lo eras todo, necesitas relajarte un poco amiga. ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato y despejas tu mente?, si quieres vamos de compas, o a comer, o a caminar…

-No Mimi. –aclaró su garganta y habló otra vez. –Sé que me quieres ver sonreír, pero quiero que entiendas, que entiendas todos que Matt se fue… se fue y dejó un vacío en mi, un espacio que no se va a llenar ni con compras, ni con amigos, ni con trabajo, ni con paseos, ni siquiera con mis hijos. Siento que no puedo regresar a la vida.

Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y agachó su cabeza un poco para ocultar las últimas a sabiendas que otras más estaban a punto de salir. De pronto, se escuchó claramente unos pasos por los pasillos de la casa, alterando a Sora de manera que rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Mimi le prestó y levantó su mirada, para observar algo que le llenó de orgullo: sus hijos, tomados de la mano y acompañados de sus digimons y de los hijos de Yagami junto a sus compañeros digitales también.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Mimi para ver en qué podían ayudar.

-Queremos salir a jugar al patio en los columpios, ¿podemos? –preguntó emocionadamente Juni quien cargaba a Tanemon mirando a los presentes con ojitos esperanzados. El resto de los niños estaba expectante a la respuesta

-Pregúntale a tu tía Sora. –agregó Taichi.

-¿Podemos ir Sora? –cuestionó de una manera inocente, era imposible que alguien no accediera a tal niña.

-Por supuesto que sí, sólo tengan cuidado. –accedió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias. –respondió. Se acercó un poco para tenerla al frente. Lo bueno es que Sora estaba sentada así que sólo agachó un poco la cabeza para estar a su altura. –Tía Sora… no estés triste, el tío Yamato no quiere que estés así, además, mi mami quiere que estés contenta y también inspirada para que le puedas hacer ropa porque se va a poner gorda, gorda. Además me dijo que quiere que vayas con ella para que le ayudes a comprar ropita para mi hermanito, ¿verdad mami? –Sora se quedó de piedra ante sea información que le daba la niña más inocente que había conocido en toda su vida, incluso, el abrazo lleno de dulzura y bondad que le dio, le dejó llena de una energía diferente y especial. La energía que le dieron esos niños con sólo sonreír un poco le ayudaron a respirar un poco más tranquila.

Sólo después de que se fueron los niños y preadolescentes, Sora fue capaz de enderezarse e ir a la cocina. –Prepararé un té… ¿le apetece uno? –preguntó evitando el dialogo pendiente entre los tres.

-Te ayudo a prepararlo. –agregó Mimi accediendo a su propuesta.

Sin decir nada, los tres fueron al comedor. Tras unos momentos se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Sora había tenido unos minutos para reflexionar sobre la nueva información de sus amigos Yagami, por supuesto que se alegraba por ellos, pero con la muerte de Yamato no estaba dispuesta a gozar ni compartir una felicidad ajena si no estaba dispuesta a sentirla.

La chef de televisión conocía a Sora perfectamente. Sabía cuando estaba enojada y triste, cuando su mirada irradiaba energía y felicidad, o cuando debía tomar una decisión. Conocía cada faceta de su noble personalidad, podía decirse que ella y Taichi eran las únicas personas que identificaba cada aspecto de ellos en su totalidad. Pero, en esos momentos, además de una notable tristeza y angustia que Sora mostraba, Mimi no logró identificar ese brillo de esperanza que tenía en su mirada. Pensó que Juni cometió una imprudencia al decirle lo de su embarazo, quería que fuera una sorpresa para que su amiga se animara, sabía de sobra lo mucho que a su amiga le gustaban los bebés.

-Iba a decírtelo Sora… pero no sabía en qué momento hacerlo, no sabía cuando era el adecuado… pero como ya escuchaste a Juni, Taichi y yo vamos a tener otro bebé. –informó con la conocida mirada y tono de voz con la que toda madre comunica el fruto de amor que lleva en su vientre.

-Así es, y queremos compartir con nuestra mejor amiga esa felicidad que ahora tenemos. Esperamos que así como nos ha traído alegría y luz en esta etapa oscura para nosotros… pues, también lo sea para ti. –deseó mientras miraba a Sora y tomaba entre sus manos, las manos de Mimi.

Ningún sonido ni expresión fue demostrada por Sora, fueron cerca e diez segundos en los que parecía ella estuviera organizando las palabras para decirlas, pero en realidad, ella estaba ajena la felicidad de sus amigos que aunque no la expresaba físicamente, sí la sentía, pero no era capaz de demostrarlo. Miró fijamente a la pareja que tenía enfrente, y sintió algo que nunca, podría decirse, había sentido por Mimi, una envidia; ella tenía a Tai, tenía el apoyo de su esposo, tenía al amor de su vida y una familia que al parecer se hacía más grande a cada momento. Pensó en ella, en todas sus amigas, y todas, de momento, tenían eso en común: una familia feliz… cosa que ella, por azares y decisión del destino, ya no.

-¿Y quién dice que quiero que compartan su felicidad conmigo? –espetó de una manera hiriente y profunda, llegando hasta lo más blando del corazón, especialmente a Mimi. –Para que lo sepan, no necesito de una felicidad compartida, y menos las sobras de ustedes. Perfecto, sean egoístas y busquen la felicidad… si pueden. Mientras tanto, dejen de restregarme su "alegría" a mí y a mis hijos mientras pasamos por esta dura prueba; y no sólo va para ustedes.

Las palabras sorprendieron a los portadores de la pureza y el valor, por más que intentaban comprender la situación de su amiga, se negaban a creer las palabras que ella expresaba.

-Perdón por querer que fueras parte de una etapa en mi vida Sora… si así lo deseas, no te incluiré en ella. Puedes estar tranquila, sólo no desquites tu tristeza con las personas que intentamos seguir adelante. Con permiso, iré a ver cómo están los niños.

En cuanto la mujer se limpió un par de lágrimas que sus ojos derramaron, se levantó de la mesa y su silueta desapareció en dirección al patio había atrás de la casa, Sora analizó las frases que musitó de la manera más cruel que pudo hacerlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó también.

-Mimi, espera. –trató de ir tras su mejor amiga mientras intentaba formular alguna frase llena de perdón, sin embargo, fue detenida por un brazo que le impidió el paso.

-Dejame, tengo que ir con ella… perdona Taichi, pero… tengo que ir y decirle que lo siento. –expresó apuradamente.

Taichi sonrió de forma sincera. –No es necesario que lo digas, ella ya sabe que no lo dijiste con una mala intención. Ahora siéntate. Tenemos que seguir hablando. –pidió al momento de señalar la silla en la que Mimi estaba hace unos momentos.

-En serio perdóname Taichi, pero es que no puedo hacerme a la idea de que los demás piensen en sí mismos y actúen como si nada hubiera pasado. Hace rato vinieron Joe y Momoe y entre charla y charla me dijeron que al regreso del campamento de los niños se irían de vacaciones. Luego mi papá me cuenta que dentro de un mes se irán a América junto con Koushiro y el hermano de Joe, Shuu, para demostrar una investigación que Japón realizó, y se llevan a sus familias… -sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. –Luego me pongo a pensar que todos tienen una vida perfectamente planeada… Iori y Hiromi dentro de poco tendrán a su bebé; Ken será transferido un rango mayor por sus buenas investigaciones, hace una semana Takeru recibió la noticia que su última publicación fue categorizada como Best Seller; y a ti te dieron un nombramiento especial en la ONU por tu trayectoria política como puente entre los dos mundos… y encima tú y Mimi tendrán otro bebé… me gustaría compartir era felicidad créeme que sí, pero no quiero quedarme sentada viendo como los demás piensan en sí mismos y me dejan de lado con mi sufrimiento… a eso se le llama egoísmo. –finalizó el reproche a la felicidad.

-Te equivocas Sora… se le llama vivir.

Ante tal contra respuesta Sora dejó de llorar y levantó la vista a su mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo seguir viviendo si Yamato era mi vida?, lo ves… nadie entiende esto. –susurró volteando su cabeza.

-Nuevamente te equivocas Sora… todos perdimos algo. Todos perdimos no sólo a Yamato, sino que también a Gabumon. El mundo entero perdió al hombre que cambió la historia de la humanidad llevando a un digimon a Marte, todos perdimos a un gran amigo, el Digimundo perdió al portador del emblema de la amistad; Takeru perdió a su hermano así como sus hijos a su tío, de la misma manera que los míos; tus hijos perdieron a su maravilloso padre, y yo… yo perdí a mi mejor amigo. Él me acompañó en cada una de mis etapas, me acompañó al inscribirme a la universidad, me alentó cada vez que me sentí derrotado; me acompañó a comprar el anillo de compromiso para Mimi, así como yo a él. Él fue mi padrino en mi boda y yo en la suya… estuvo conmigo en el accidente de Mimi cuando Daichi iba a nacer, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sería imposible no recordar ese día trágico en la vida de sus amigos, en el que casi pierden a Mimi y a su hijito al momento de nacer, por culpa de un ladrón que entró a robar a su casa; por lo que Sora sólo asistió.

-Sora… le conté algunas cosas que nunca le contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a Mimi, así como estoy seguro que él me contó cosas que no te dijo a ti. Sólo era capaz de fusionar mi digimon con el suyo… Omegamon nunca más volverá a aparecer… ¿y te atreves a pensar que no te entiendo? –reclamó suavemente. –Yo también perdí uno de mis más grandes tesoros. –terminó con un susurro.

Un nudo tremendo se había formado en la garganta de la pelirroja, ahora era incapaz de siquiera mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza que sentía debido a sus palabras.

-A todos nos duele… pero no podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos por la ausencia de él, esperando a que pasen los años y que la muerte nos junte de nuevo. Tenemos que vivir, tienes que vivir… tienes dos bellísimos hijos para hacerlo y que te necesitan. –alentó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas en señal de apoyo y cariño.

-Mejor dicho tres… -susurró con una pizca de dolor.

-¿Cómo dices? –rectificó. -¿Lo dices por el bebé que perdiste en el accidente de auto que tuvieron?... te aseguro que Yamato esta cuidando de él ahora mismo. –afirmó.

Sora no había pensado en eso desde hace tiempo, y esa nueva información sobre ese bebé que concibió con Yamato cerca de trece años atrás, ahora era cuidado por él… donde estuviese, así como él cuidaba de un hijo, ella cuidaría de los que estaban con ella. Tenía que contarle a alguien que no sólo estaba preocupada por la ausencia de Yamato, sino por una situación de mayor peso, que no sabía como sobrellevarla sola.

Miró fijamente a Taichi, buscando su mirada algo de ese valor que siempre admiró en él y lo mucho que le reconfortaba de joven cuando le contaba sus problemas. Pero en vez de valor, encontró un inmenso cariño y unas ganas de sincerase con él.

-Taichi… es que… no puedo, no puedo sola con lo que viene.

-Sora, escúchame bien. No estás sola, así como he estado a tu lado y tú al mío, te prometo que de mí obtendrás el mayor de los apoyos. Mimi y yo te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, incluso si son las tres de la mañana, o si necesitas simplemente que te escuchen. Pero no te desanimes, no te derrumbes… hazlo por tus hijos… ellos también están sufriendo. Y todos tus amigos también sufren al verte así. Te queremos, y no estas sola, no están solos. Yo le prometí a Yamato que si algo les pasaba, yo mismo cuidaría de su familia, y ahora a ti te hago esa misma promesa.

Sora agradeció ese gesto de Taichi, así que respirando profundo, decidió soltar lo que tanto le atormentaba. –Gracias Tai, verás, es que yo estoy… -interrumpió la frase porque vio cómo Mimi se dirigía a la sala. Sora se levantó y fue con ella.

-Ignórame, sólo vine por un pañuelo. –comentó mientras con el pequeño paño se limpiaba el maquillaje que estaba esparcido por todo su rostro.

La pelirroja no esperó ni un segundo más y la abrazó contra sí. A los tres segundos, ambas empezaron a llorar y a murmurar cosas que sólo fueron entendidas por ellas mismas, pues el lenguaje de la amistad sólo es hablado por los amigos verdaderos.

Tras tranquilizarse y que el pulso y la respiración se normalizaran decidieron hablar de nuevo.

-Disculpen por hablarles así… es muy duro y me desquité con ustedes… en serio que estoy muy contenta por ese nuevo bebé, y gracias por comartir su dicha conmigo. –mencionó sinceramente agradecida, esa era la Sora de siempre.

-Gracias amiga, te entiendo. Íbamos a decirlo el día de la llegada de Matt, pero con lo ocurrido pues ya no le dijimos a nadie. –informó Tai.

-Entonces gracias por darme el privilegio de avisarme a mi primero… yo también les tengo una noticia. –ahora sí, tenía que decirlo de una vez o iba a explotar. –Estoy embarazada.

Esa información llegó directo a la mente de los Yagami. No sabían como procesar esa información.

-¿Cómo?...

-Hace rato que Joe y Momoe vinieron me lo dijeron. Momoe me realizó hace dos días unos estudios después de la crisis nerviosa que tuve. Creo que tengo como un mes. –comenzó a cerrarse su garganta. –Por eso es que me puse así cuando me enteré de tu embarazo. En parte te tuve envidia porque tu tienes a Tai y pues yo… a partir de hoy estaré sola.

-Amiga, nunca estarás sola. Yamato te lo dijo siempre, no estarás sola, el siempre estará contigo… justo aquí. –Mimi señaló el corazón de su amiga. –A parte que bien sabes que tendrás a muchos amigos que te daremos una mano o un pie cada vez que lo necesites. Serán meses difíciles, pero ahora tienes una esperanza más para seguir adelante, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si amiga, estoy muy contenta porque habíamos planeado tener otro hijo…

-Lo ves… él no te dejó sola. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Miró un poco a sus amigos, después vio a sus hijos por la puerta del patio, y por último, una foto familiar en medio de la sala colgada en la pared. Vio en ella los ojos de Yamato, y quisa estaba loca y era una locura tener a un hijo ella sola, pero era una bendición que la vida le daba, así que como recibía lo bueno, debía recibir lo malo. Le dolía que ese bebé no conociera a su padre, pero sabía que con el apoyo de todos, ella saldría adelante.

-Gracias chicos, gracias por todo.

A cambio, solo recibió un abrazo reconfortante.

.

Ya entrada la noche, en la habitación que de ahora en delante sería solo suya, Sora intentaba dormir, tal vez había sido mala idea dormir tanto de día, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía a sus hijos entre sus brazos, y por ellos, por ellos haría lo que fuese necesario, incluso guardarse ese dolor y no llorar frente a ellos.

Habían hablado sobre las cartas que Yamato les dejó, y de lo que harían a partir de ese momento.

-Yo sé perfectamente que vamos a extrañar a su papá, que lo vamos a necesitar y que habrá muchas ocasiones en las que queramos verlo y platicar con él. Pero… nos queda su recuerdo, nos quedan sus palabras, sus juegos, su imagen; nos quedan muchas cosas de él. El destino cambia los planes hijitos, y recuerden que su papá les dijo que cualquier cambio por más difícil que fuera era para mejorar. Tal vez no lo veamos de esa forma ahora, pero con el tiempo…

-Con el tiempo vamos entenderlo y a aceptarlo. –terminó de decir la niña del amor, Aiko, dando una mirada reconfortante a su madre.

-Sí, papá nos lo dijo un día. –complementó su hermano.

Sora no podía creer que sus hijos fueran tan maduros y comprensivos con estos temas que siempre son difíciles de explicar. Le era muy agonizante tener que hablar con ellos y decirles esas palabras que nunca creyó decir.

-Vamos a poder los cuatro, mamá. Mi papá me dijo que él confiaba en nosotros y ya verás que vamos a seguir adelante; ya verás que yo voy a cuidar de mi hermana y de ti. –dijo con una sonrisa algo triste pero esperanzada mientras abrazaba más a su madre. Ai también le asentía con la cabeza; Sora sólo agradeció tener a unos hijos tan buenos junto a ella.

-Sí, sí vamos a poder, hijitos. Se los aseguro. Y que les prometo que voy a estar siempre con ustedes, siempre me tendrán para apoyarlos en el largo camino que les queda por recorrer. –dijo mientras tomaba a sus hijos entres sus brazos. –Los amo, mis niños; los amo mucho.

-Nosotros también te amamos mami. –dijo Yu mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rojas.

Lloraron aún más, los tres saldrían adelante. Pasados unos minutos Sora volvió a hablar con sus hijos:

-Su padre no le gustaría vernos así, ¿verdad?

-No. –contestaron, negando con su cabeza suavemente.

-Además, hay otra razón más importante por la que debemos seguir adelante. –dijo con una sonrisa de alegría. -Sé que ahora nos duele mucho todo lo que ha pasado, pero vamos a poder, además… recuerden que de la lluvia, podemos ver el arco iris.

-¿Y cuál es el arco iris?

Sora los miró, dibujó una sonrisa y con voz dudosa, pero firme, habló. –Van a tener un hermanito.

Con la boca abierta abrazaron a su madre, Yuujou, siendo el más emocionado acarició el vientre de ella y susurró unas palabras. –Hola hermanito, aunque no conozcas a papi, te hablaremos siempre de él, verás la bonita familia que somos.

Los niños volvieron a tener esa mirada feliz que era común ver.

Un tiempo después en esa misma noche loos niños se encontraban profundamente dormidos, al menos era seguro que Yuujou sí, Ai parecía que sí debido a la tranquila respiración que ella tenía en su pecho. Sora, en cambio, no. Se dedicó a observar con detenimiento a sus hijos. Y es que con sólo verlos le recordaban a su difunto esposo. Yuujou era él en la manera de comportarse y sonreír; esa coqueta sonrisa que _él_ tenía desde niño, esa mirada segura y era faceta de proteger a sus amigos era única y exclusivamente de él, claro que sin mencionar su gusto por la música y pasarse el tiempo observando el cielo. Ai, era un caso especial, físicamente era igual a él; el cabello rubio, una tez blanca total, su obstinación de cuidar de su hermano, su mirada al enojarse, sus gustos por pasar un rato a solas; ella era su esencia; sus hijos eran la esencia de Yamato. Era cierto lo que él dijo, él se iba a quedar con ella, en sus hijos y en su corazón, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo sería ese bebé que venía en camino mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde la noticia de Yamato y Gabumon. Era muy pronto para superar la perdida de ellos. Daría tiempo al tiempo y esperaría a que su esposo le enviase señales sobre cómo educar a sus hijos. No estaba sola, tenía a sus tres niños, a su digimon inseparable, a sus padres, a sus amigos, y sobretodo, ese amor que Yamato le dejó desde la adolescencia.

-Está bien, Matt. Por todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, en nombre del amor que tú yo nos tenemos y que eternamente tendremos, te prometo que lo haré. Intentaré seguir con nuestros sueños y recorrer. –inconscientemente dejó caer una lágrima de sus ojos, para después volverse a acostar al lado de sus hijos. Se durmió sin mucho esfuerzo

Había un espacio que nada ni nadie iba a llenar, pero tampoco podía cerrarse y llorar todo el tiempo, a Yamato le gustaba su sonrisa, y a ella, le gustaba que los demás la vieran tranquila. Mañana sería el funeral de su marido, tenía que estar entera y firme. Ella era una mujer fuerte, y tenía que salir adelante. Debía seguir diseñando sus vestidos, debía salir con sus amigas cada tercer miércoles del mes para platicar, lloraría cuando nadie la viera, seguiría haciendo esas galletas cada navidad, regaría las plantas de su casa, haría lo que le tocaba, y ahora, haría lo que en su momento le correspondía hacer a Yamato.

No sería fácil, pero debía intentarlo, por él, por sus hijos, por las promesas que se hicieron… por ella misma. Seguiría haciendo lo que hacía. Debía comer, dormir, ir al estudio, llevar a sus hijos… una lista interminable de quehaceres. Tardaría mucho tiempo en superar la muerte del único hombre que había amado y que con seguridad iba a amar por el resto de su vida, sin embargo, por más que le doliera, ese capítulo de su vida había terminado, a pesar de que una voz le gritara que Yamato seguía vivo en alguna parte del universo, debía luchar por todo lo que habían soñado y continuar el viaje de ellos. Y mientras ocurría todo eso, simplemente haría lo que había hecho lo mismo desde el día que nació hasta ese segundo en el que cayó dormida: simplemente viviría.

.

.

.

.

**~Fin~**

_Pero continua a partir del capítulo 8 de "Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas"_

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

Me atrevo a decir que es lo más triste que he escrito, no recuerdo el por que eliminé esas escenas del fic, pero espero que les haya gustado algo, aunque lloré la mayor parte de él.

Aviso para los interesados del fic "Digimon: El poder de los Sueños": Una amiga me sugirió que diera adelantos del fic (tipo película jaja) así que semanalmente daré estos adelantos por mi Facebook, por si le apetece agregarme, soy **Amai Do**. No sólo daré de este fic, sino de mis demás historias que tengo pendientes, sólo pido paciencia.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_24 -06-12_


End file.
